Of Beginnings and Reunitings
by MoonshoesPotter13
Summary: Everyone has an idea for how Kurt and Blaine could have shared their first kiss or gotten back together. PROMPTFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my sparkly new story! I'm Shoes, for those of you who don't know me. This story is 'Of Beginnings and Reunitings' and is a promptfic. Each prompt must have something to do with Kurt and Blaine sharing their first kiss or getting back together. And yes, I know, this sounds an awful lot like Kiss, doesn't it? But if you have read all of Kiss, you'll notice that there were still prompts left unwritten. And besides, it's not like I'm going to rip foraworldundeserving off. I have also noticed 'Together Again' by katie-the-warbler, and while her writing is also fabulous, I wanted a chance to try it out myself. I will try to get a prompt up once a day, but I accidentally broke our PC so I only have an hour per day on the laptop. At least twice a week I can guarantee.**

**Okay. I'm hoping to get a pretty good amount of prompts for this story, so let's lay down some rules. While I do write the occasional crack for myself, please don't give me anything too strange. They can take place at any point in time though. Even before the show started. Or in AU. Those are okay too. As long as you don't want them to be pedophiles. And try to avoid one word prompts because I will use the word in passing and it will be done after that.**

**But anyways, I emailed my fabulous beta dustofftheclouds (who shall henceforth be known as Savvy) and she sent me the first prompt! And more after that because we are bursting with ideas.**

**Prompt from Savvy:****_ Okay ummm let's see. Something about the beach? That's what popped into my head first (maybe because it's really hot here right now and I sort of want to go swimming), but maybe it's like... the Warblers have a whole day at the beach (similar to the waterpark chapter in Kiss) so then maybe Blaine's swimming around in the water and having fun and calling for Kurt to come join him (which he doesn't), but when he gets out, he comes up to Kurt and shakes off the water everywhere (like a dog haha) and Kurt's like "Blaine! Ugh, now I'm all wet!" so then Blaine takes his own towel and gently, slowly dries Kurt off and then they're face-to-face with each other and just sort of staring at each other... and then they kiss!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or Supernatural. Yes, I will likely put fandom references in each chapter.**

* * *

"Why in the world would the Warblers want to take a field trip to the beach anyways?" Kurt grumbled, pulling his beach mat up over his shoulder. Blaine laughed next to him.

"It was optional, Kurt. You didn't have to come."

"I know what optional means, thank you very much." Blaine grinned and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you'll get to eye up some cute boys." Kurt stopped in his tracks, Blaine still walking. He glanced back and grinned. Was he flirting? With Kurt? What? Kurt shook his head and kept walking.

It wasn't long before they reached the beach. Most of the other Warblers were already spread out on towels and mats or splashing around. Or in Jeff and Nick's case, running away to some hidden cave to make out.

"Kurt, come on!"

Most of the other Warblers apparently already included Blaine. In the ocean. Asking Kurt to come in the water.

"Nuh-uh. No way." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you come along?"

"To dig a hole to China." Kurt replied flatly. Of course, it was only because Blaine was going. However, Blaine did not hear him, and was underwater. Kurt shook his head and peeled off his shirt. His bruises were mostly gone, and he hoped no one would question him. There were a few scars too, but none that would make his friends force him to a counselor.

Just as Kurt was laying out his beach mat, Blaine emerged from the sparkling waves and shook his ungelled hair all over Kurt and his belongings. It was almost like he was a dog or something.

"Blaine!" He shrieked. "Now I'm all wet! What in the world possessed you to do that?"

"A Phantom Traveler." Blaine answered seriously.

"That was planes," Kurt responded irritably. "And that didn't involve anyone getting wet." Blaine just shrugged. "And- Ugh, Blaine! You got my hair wet! Do you know how much time I spent on it? Two hours!"

"Kurt. You knew perfectly well this was a field trip to the beach. With the Warblers. When did you even have two hours?" Kurt just glared at him and pulled at his hair, trying to fix it. "Here, I'll towel you off." Blaine said with a sigh, grabbing his own cloth to do so.

He started at Kurt's feet, even though there was little water there. His pink towel picked up the droplets of water easily.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Toweling, like I said." Blaine had continued up to Kurt's legs and was nearing an area Kurt would rather have left alone. Lucky for him, Blaine skipped Kurt's swim shorts and moved on to his chest, where most of the water was.

"Blaine, you really don't have-"

"Shush!" Blaine scolded, moving up to gently towel off Kurt's hair. Kurt crossed his arms, and was surprised to find that there actually wasn't much water there at all now. Blaine finished quickly, and draped his towel over his shoulder. "There. All better."

Without really thinking it through, he sloppily pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt's hand fluttered up to touch the saliva-marked spot, and he looked at Blaine, confused.

And then the two were just standing there, staring at each other, neither doing anything. There were barely two inches of space between them. Blaine licked his suddenly dry lips and then Kurt was surging forward, his own lips pressed against Blaine's.

It was chaste and quite literally sweet, and Kurt hated calling things perfect, but this kiss most definitely was. He could taste the coffee they had gotten this morning, and something unidentifiable, but undeniably Blaine. Kurt sighed in to the kiss, and then pulled away- oxygen was their friend after all. His arms were resting around Blaine's neck, although he wasn't sure when they had landed there.

"I almost want to apologize, but it didn't look like you were arguing." Kurt breathed out. Blaine laughed. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed at a loss for words, and instead pressed his lips against Kurt's once again, arms making their way around his waist. Wes and David's whistles and catcalls were making it too loud to hear anything properly anyways.

"Hey! No, stop, you can stop now!" Wes shouted over after a moment. Yes, they were supportive of the LGBTQ community, but that didn't mean they wanted to see their friends making out. After all, they already had Nick and Jeff for that. They weren't really interested in that either.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you were bad at romance," Kurt laughed as they pulled apart. "We're practically making out in front of our friends." Blaine blushed and pressed one last quick kiss that actually wasn't very quick to Kurt's oh-so-soft cotton candy lip gloss flavored lips. He finally knew why they were flavored and not just scented. Although Kurt's lips probably tasted just fine on their own. Even better, maybe. He'd have to find out later. Or maybe not much later at all, if Blaine got his way and Wes and David left them alone.

"I'll get better with practice." He grinned, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Oh, yeah- "We are boyfriends now, right?"

"Well, I certainly would hope so. If I made it a habit to kiss my friends, that probably would have happened ages ago." Kurt teased. Blaine hummed a vaguely Baby, It's Cold Outside-like tune in what seemed to be agreement.

"Good," He sighed, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Because I don't want you kissing anyone but me from now on." Kurt grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's still wet forehead.

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! No prompts yet? Aww. But here is a prompt from my sister Beth (who used to ship Blina. Don't ask.) that I did while we were on a road trip with little internet.**

**Prompt from Beth: ****_Kurt's Birthday_**

* * *

Right when he woke up, Kurt knew something good was going to happen that day. It was his birthday, yeah, but there was something else too. He wasn't sure what it was, but it he was sure it was going to happen.

After he finished dressing, Kurt stepped out of dorm room- single boarder, what with the mid-year transfer and all.

As soon as he exited the room, Blaine was right there, wishing him a happy birthday.

"Happy seventeenth!" Kurt smiled brightly and pulled his bag tighter over his shoulder.

"Thank you! It has been so far." He paused. "Except the lack of actual clothing."

"You dare insult the Dalton uniforms! Why, if I was Thad, I'd say something about you mocking us!" Kurt laughed and gave his friend a hug.

"Have I ever told you that you're absolutely awful at making jokes?"

"Nope!" Blaine chirped, ignoring that the question was rhetorical. "Wes and David have decided to surprise you at practice with a cake. They wanted to shove it in your face."

"Uh- thanks for the warning? I'll make sure to avoid them." Blaine nodded solemnly and winked at Kurt before walking off towards his math class, leaving the older boy breathless.

"What just happened?"

Kurt didn't see Blaine again until lunch.

"I now present you with this birthday cupcake!" Blaine said jovially, passing a cupcake of unidentifiable flavor over to Kurt.

"That's...that's quite a bit of frosting." He said, prodding at the fluffy mound with his finger.

"I- yeah, I'm not great at frosting things." Kurt's head shot up.

"You made this?" Blaine nodded, obviously proud of himself. Kurt carefully removed the muffin wrapper and took an experimental bite. "Not bad." He informed his friend.

"They're just vanilla, though. The kitchen here isn't stocked particularly well dessert wise." Kurt hummed in agreement, too busy licking frosting off the cupcake to speak.

"I discovered that a couple weeks ago when we tried to make a cake for David's birthday, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Blaine laughed. "And you made tiny little cakes that looked more like pancakes than anything. Those were delicious."

Kurt finished off his cupcake and gave his friend a hug.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly. "It was a lovely cupcake."

Blaine smiled and then frowned, scrutinizing Kurt's face. Kurt cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Oh- uh, you have some frosting right-" Blaine wiped a bit of frosting off from under Kurt's lip, barely noticing the intimacy of the gesture. "There."

"I think you missed some," Kurt blurted suddenly. Blaine's golden eyes widened, but he didn't back away. Instead, he leaned forward, hesitantly pressing his lips against Kurt's.

And holy hell, why hadn't he done that ages ago? Kurt's lips were so soft and perfect and they tasted like the frosting he had piled on to the cupcake.

"Wow," he finally managed. Kurt laughed breathily and blushed. "I certainly hope that wasn't too forward."

"I certainly hope it meant more to you than just a kiss." Kurt's mouth was just on autopilot today, wasn't it? But then Blaine growled and, oh, those were his lips on Kurt's again weren't they?

As they pulled apart, a chorus of "finally!" and "took you long enough!" greeted them. Kurt flushed and stared at the ground awkwardly. Blaine cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"If it isn't too forward, would you be my boyfriend?" He asked politely.

"Blaine, you have been giving me mixed signals since Christmas, knowing full well I liked you that whole time. What exactly are you expecting me to answer with?"

"Wait, what? You've liked me since Christmas?"

"You honestly hadn't realized that?" Kurt laughed. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, you dork." He pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

And then, all of a sudden, the feeling that had been lingering since that morning disappeared. It only made Kurt's smile widen further.

"What're you so happy about?" Blaine asked.

"Just that I have the best boyfriend ever."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! And remember to send some prompts in! You could send fifty million if you wanted to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Miss me? Probably not. But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Prompt from dustofftheclouds: ****_Okay how about it's summer and the Hummels are having a big BBQ with all their friends (this is when K&B are still at Dalton). Kurt goes to lie down on a picnic blanket and bask in the sun, and Blaine follows him and lies down next to him an Kurt's a little baffled at first, but then he gives a little smile and tangles his fingers in Blaine's curls and they fall asleep together. And when they wake up their noses are so close together and some of the Warblers and New Directions are all gathered around them chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" So... they do ;)_**

* * *

"Kuuurt! There's someone at the door!" Finn called up the stairs.

"I will hide your video games if you can't learn to open it yourself." Kurt threatened teasingly as he stepped down the stairs. He reached the door and had barely gotten it open before he found himself at the bottom of a Warbler dogpile. "Geddoff me!" The Warblers complied, the movement revealing Blaine standing dapperly by the door. He obviously hadn't thought it polite to tackle his friend in greeting.

Blaine smiled at the sight of Kurt and offered him a hand, which the porcelain boy happily took.

"Thank you for not participating in that vicious attempt to suffocate me." He quipped, dusting off his clothing. "You guys are kind of early though."

"Better late than- no, wait. That's the wrong saying." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, and holy hell, how had Kurt not noticed yet? There was barely any gel at all and Blaine had curly hair. Like, really curly. "Early bird catches the worm! That's the right one!" Kurt laughed and gave his friend a hug.

"You dork." He said affectionately. "My dad is out back grilling burgers and hot dogs. Some are vegan. Which is really just for Rachel, but that's not really important." Blaine grinned and looped his arm through Kurt's as they headed towards the backyard.

"So, how's your summer been so far?" Blaine asked politely.

"Fine, I guess. There hasn't been much to do. I was planning to go to the amusement park tomorrow." Kurt replied.

Just as Blaine was about to ask something rather important, a knock sounded at the door.

"Kuurt, there's-"

"For crying out loud, Finn! Open the damn door yourself!" He could practically hear his stepbrother sticking his tongue out.

"It's Rachel!" Finn called back.

"Oh, great. An overexcited girl gushing about New York and Nationals is exactly what I wanted." Kurt eyed the tall tree a few steps away for a moment. Without really thinking it through much, he pulled himself up and on to the lowest branch, quickly climbing to a higher limb where he wouldn't be seen.

"Kurt! What are you- Oh, hi Rachel! Yes, I heard about New York already." Kurt could hear the irritation in Blaine's voice. "Okay, if you don't mind, I'm just gonna, uh, climb this tree here! Yes, that's- that's what I'm going to do!" Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"That was quite a show you put on down there." He choked out as Blaine appeared next to him.

"I've been to New York myself, and I personally do not feel the need to gush about it." Blaine grumbled. His face was flushed adorably.

"Hey, Kurt! Mercedes is here!" Finn shouted.

"Why can he not get off his lazy butt and open the door? His girlfriend is here for crying out loud." Kurt grumbled as he climbed down the tree. He simply dropped down as he reached the lower branches. Blaine was quick to follow.

"Oh, Blaine! Did I tell you about meeting Patti LuPone?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel. I believe you've told me all about New York. I don't need to hear it again." Rachel promptly stormed off to bother Finn.

When Blaine turned back to Kurt, he found him enveloped in a conversation with Mercedes.

"He totally dyes his hair, you know."

"He does not." Mercedes scoffed. Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh! Blaine! We were just talking about Mercedes' new boyfriend!"

"Spill," Blaine ordered, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Sam." He informed his friend after Mercedes just kind of stood there nervously.

"The guy everyone thought you were dating?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Yeah. That's him." Kurt said flatly, obviously wanting to stay away from that topic.

"So, who's here so far?" Mercedes asked. She figured it would be best if she left Kurt and Blaine on their own.

"Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad... why am I listing them? The Warblers and Rachel."

"Kuuurt!"

"And assumedly someone else. I'll be right back."

Blaine and Mercedes stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Rachel appeared and whisked Mercedes away, probably to gush about New York some more.

So then it was just Blaine standing there awkwardly.

When Kurt returned about five minutes later, Mike and Tina were by his side, Puck trailing behind with Finn, who had finally gotten off the couch.

There was a pretty steady stream of people after that. Santana and Brittany arrived together, Quinn not far behind. Artie and Sam were the last to arrive that Kurt knew. There were a few of Carole's friends and some people from the tire shop.

In short, there were a lot of people. And Kurt had practically abandoned Blaine. Everyone seemed to have something to do, someone to talk too. Well, except Rachel. But there was no way Blaine was going to hang out with her.

Instead, he climbed up the tree, farther than he'd gone to hide out with Kurt. Dangerously high, probably. He didn't care.

Blaine simply sat in the tree for a while, satisfied watching everyone. He went down for food once it was done, but Kurt was still talking with everyone else, so he went back up.

It was half an hour before Kurt seemed to decide he was done talking. Instead, he went inside to grab a blanket, with which he returned and spread out under the tree. Blaine watched curiously from his perch above the yard. Kurt laid down on the blanket and looked up at the clouds. It was probably one of the most adorable things Blaine had ever seen.

Of course, being the childish teenager he was, he just had to climb down and lay down with Kurt. The older boy seemed confused by Blaine's presence for a moment, as if he'd forgotten him.

The two simply laid there for a while, listening to their friends talk and sing- it seemed Rachel had brought a karaoke machine.

The last thing Blaine could remember was Quinn singing 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked, and then it was all black.

"Aren't they adorable?" Someone sighed. Blaine's eyes blinked open slowly, the light burning his eyes.

When he finally regained use of his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kurt, eyes closed, and most definitely asleep. There was maybe a centimeter of space between their noses, and their knees were touching. Kurt's hand had also tangled itself in Blaine's curls. He couldn't help but smile.

"You should kiss him. Like Sleeping Beauty." Said the same soft voice from before. Blaine looked up to see Brittany sitting above him in the tree.

"I don't think Kurt would appreciate that very much." Blaine informed her, careful to keep quiet. The party had begun to die down, and conversations were quiet.

"Wouldn't 'preciate what?" Kurt asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Blaine giving you a Sleeping Beauty kiss." Brittany replied happily.

"I- what?"

"I still think you should kiss him." Brittany informed Blaine.

"Britt, we're just-"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Brittany had started cheering. Of course, Santana, being the ever-loyal secret girlfriend joined in, and before long, nearly all of their glee clubs were there cheering them on.

Kurt dropped his head in to his hands, embarrassed. Blaine was sitting cross-legged next to him, staring at Kurt wistfully.

Lucky for the teens, the adults were inside, and had all the doors closed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The cheering was still going on, and Kurt snapped. He surged forward, quickly pressing his lips to Blaine's before pulling away.

"There, happy?" He snarled.

Blaine's hand fluttered up to touch his lips. He could barely believe that had just happened.

"Kurt," he started.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair. He finally turned to face Blaine again, and was rather surprised when a pair of lips immediately attached themselves to his own.

"Blaine, what-"

"If you don't mind my asking, would you maybe be my boyfriend?" Kurt smiled wider than he ever had before.

"I'd be a fool to say no."

"Aww," Brittany cooed from above, jerking them both back to reality. They'd just shared their first kiss in front of about twenty-four people.

"Well, this certainly isn't going to win any romance prizes." Kurt laughed. Blaine flushed, but still pressed one last chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

The crowd dispersed after a while, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the backyard.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked shyly. Kurt smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

"Of course."

"Um, can you guys maybe help me down first? I can't even remember how I got up here." Brittany's sweet voice drifted down from the tree. Blaine laughed, but the two happily obliged.

"Thank you. Did Tana leave yet? She promised me sweet lady kisses."

Kurt and Blaine shared an awkward look before Kurt answered.

"She said she would wait for you in her car."

"Yay! Thanks, Kurtie!" Brittany giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before flouncing off.

"Okay. That was...strange, to say the least." Blaine said finally. Kurt laughed and held his hand out for his boyfriend, which Blaine happily took.

"Alright. Let's go get some coffee." Kurt murmured.

"You're sweeter than any coffee." Blaine sighed.

"Maybe you aren't as bad at romance as you thought." Kurt teased.

"You'll just have to wait and see then, won't you?"

"I'd wait forever for you if I had to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Quick rant time. My sister is eight years old. She has some sort of anger issues. My phone likes to delete my writing. This makes me pretty angry myself, and then I don't get any writing done at all, besides a frustrated diary entry. There may or may not be a chapter the day after tomorrow.**

**I also feel the need to note that Beth is not the eight year old sister. She is ten.**

**Prompt from Beth (my sister): ****_Have Rachel tell Blaine Kurt likes him and then Blaine can freak and go to Kurt's house and they can...uh, yeah you can make up the rest of the story._**

* * *

Blaine idly hummed Don't You Want Me to himself as he waited outside Rachel's house. He personally wasn't too excited for their date, but he figured now was the best time to find himself and who he was. Even if he had thought he'd liked Kurt, and maybe the feelings were mutual, but they were crushed now.

Rachel flounced out her front door, wearing what Blaine was sure came from a children's clothing store.

"To the bowling alley we go!" She chirped in a rather overexcited manner.

* * *

The date commenced in what Blaine assumed was a normal manner, since he'd never actually been on one. However, he was growing increasingly bored. All Rachel could talk about was New York and Glee, which was strange, considering what had gone on with Jesse the year before.

"And then I thought about college in Florida-"

"Wait, what?"

"Just trying to see if you were paying attention. Guess not." Rachel said glumly. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment, simply listening to the crash of bowling pins.

"He likes you, you know." Rachel said quietly.

"Who?" Blaine asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Kurt. He never stops talking about you." Blaine scoffed at that.

"As if. We're just friends and that's the way it's going to stay."

Exasperated, Rachel dug her phone out of her oversized purse, pulling up a conversation with Kurt. She passed it across the table and watched Blaine eye it nervously.

"Read it." She ordered.

Blaine picked it up hesitantly before flicking through.

'He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I could stare at them for hours.'

'Even though he uses too much gel, his hair is perfect too.'

'Describe him in one word? Dapper.'

'Please, as if he likes me back. Haven't you ever heard of unrequited love?'

Blaine sucked in a breath. He wasn't sure if it was embarrassment (he had a similar conversation with Jeff) or excitement. Or perhaps he was just flattered.

"I- I have to go." He choked out, pushing Rachel's phone back at her.

* * *

8:54 pm probably wasn't a conventional time to reveal your feelings to someone.

Blaine climbed up and over the Hummels' backyard fence and leapt in to the tree. He climbed up to the closet branch to Kurt's bedroom and knocked gently on the window. The older boy's head jerked up from where he seemed to be studying something on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed as he pulled the window open.

"I have to tell you some-"

"You lost the privilege of talking to me a few days ago. Go away, Blaine."

Rather than doing as Kurt asked, Blaine swung through the window and in to his former friend's room.

"Do you want me to call my dad up here?" Kurt threatened.

"I'm kind of in love with you." Blaine blurted suddenly. Kurt blinked in surprise. That had certainly been unexpected. He wasn't even sure what to say.

They stood in an awkward silence for what felt like hours before Kurt finally replied.

"I'm kind of in love with you too."

There was another moment of silence before Kurt took a step forward. Hesitantly, he leaned in, and was relieved when Blaine did the same. Their lips met, and the two didn't do much else, just letting their lips rest against each other.

Kurt ended up being the one to pull them apart.

"That should have happened ages ago." Blaine hummed in agreement and pressed his lips to Kurt's once more.

This time, he let himself savor the way Kurt's lips felt- soft, smooth, and not that he could explain it, but he could feel just how pink and perfect they were too.

Blaine vaguely wondered what his own lips felt like, but then Kurt was pulling away.

"Boyfriends?" He asked hopefully. Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine again, in a way that was no different but felt more passionate as well.

"Boyfriends. Definitely boyfriends," He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, teeth and all. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to say that."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, the texts I read from Rachel were about-"

"Wait, what?" Kurt's eyes widened. "You weren't supposed to see those!"

With a small, shy smile, Blaine pulled out his own phone and handed it to Kurt, conversation with Jeff open.

'I can't even begin to describe his eyes. They're blue and then green and gray and they're more beautiful than the ocean'

'I bet Kurt's lips taste like cotton candy'

'Very funny, Jeff. The last time anybody had a crush on me it was you. There is no way Kurt likes me'

"How much money are you willing to bet my lips taste like cotton candy then?" Kurt teased, passing the phone back to his boyfriend.

"Seven kisses." Blaine answered seriously. A wide and mischievous smile made it's way on to Kurt's face, and before Blaine could comprehend anything, lips were against lips once again, and oh, Kurt did taste like cotton candy.

There were a lot more than seven kisses after that.

* * *

**Could more of you guys send prompts? I've only has two prompters (thank you guys, though) and I'd get more writing done if I actually had prompts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Chapter five! Which isn't that big of a deal, but I'm quite proud of myself for remembering to get a chapter posted every day. I mean, I have to do loads of writing now because my dumb phone deleted the one I had written for tomorrow, but there will be one, I swear!**

**The blonde boy mentioned in here is Jeff, for anyone wondering.**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_When Kurt goes to spy at Dalton, he trips on the staircase and falls onto Blaine and their lips land on each other_**

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Dalton. He wasn't sure it could actually qualify as a school. It looked more like a castle. Disney princes and all.

He pushed open the heavy doors and found himself in a less castle-like area, because Kurt was pretty sure there weren't huge fountains or lobbies in castles.

There was only one other person in the huge room, a blonde boy whose hair was most definitely dyed. And he was wading in the fountain. Kurt had no idea what to think of this, but then the boy was leaping out and running down the hallway. Had he been wearing his shoes in the fountain? Kurt shook his head and headed for the office.

"Uh- hi. I'm here to check out the school. There are... problems at my own." It wasn't really a lie. It just wasn't why Kurt had come.

"Alright," the secretary eyed him warily. "You're welcome to look around the first two floors." Kurt thanked her and set off for the second floor.

After finding the choir room empty, Kurt simply walked around the school for a while. There were only one or two people out of class, and it didn't take long for Kurt to realize he really should have checked the school rules more thoroughly.

Around an hour in to Kurt's field trip of sorts, classes started to let out and everyone seemed to gravitate towards what seemed to be the senior commons.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but Kurt found himself swept away in the people and suddenly standing on a staircase. The boys had seemingly disappeared, all but one who was- wait, holding a pocket watch? Who carries around a pocket watch?

That probably wasn't very important though, and he was the only one around, so Kurt tapped him on the shoulder before he could escape.

"Oh, excuse me! Um, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The lie came easily to Kurt, but once the boy looked up, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep it up, because holy hell, was this guy gorgeous.

To Kurt's surprise, the boy stuck out his hand.

"My name's Blaine."

Kurt smiled and took his hand.

"Kurt." He was ready to ask what was going on when somehow, he slipped off the stair and- oh.

Why were his lips on Blaine's?

Hurriedly, Kurt pulled away.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" He squeaked out, standing back up and dusting himself off.

"No worries," Blaine laughed. "Except the part where I'm late to our impromptu Warbler performance."

Kurt bit his lip and nervously shuffled his feet. But Blaine was full of surprises, it seemed, and before Kurt could process much of anything because HE'D JUST HAD HIS FIRST KISS WITH A STRANGER, OH NOT A BIG DEAL AT ALL, he was being lead down a hallway to the senior commons and- being serenaded? This was quite a mess he'd gotten himself in to.

"Come on. I'll buy you coffee." Blaine said at the end of the performace, dragging Kurt down yet another hallway, this time to what seemed to be an on-campus coffee shop.

"You're a spy." Blaine said matter-of-factually as they sat down.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Kurt sighed. "But I didn't have much of a choice." Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

Kurt laughed hollowly and took a sip of his drink.

"If I tell you, our lead vocalist will kill you."

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking coffee and stealing small glances at each other.

"There's more going on here, isn't there?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt nodded numbly, not sure whether he should look up or not. "It happened to me too." Okay, maybe he should look up.

"I just don't know how to handle any of it any more," Kurt found himself saying. "The dumpster tosses, locker shoves, slushies-"

"Slushies?"

"They throw slushies in our faces." Kurt said miserably. Blaine's gaze softened.

"Oh, Kurt. I wish I knew what to tell you. Have you- no, they don't listen to people," he sighed. "I'd love to tell you to just come here, but it's kind of expensive and there aren't many scholarships for midyear transfers."

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. They sat in silence for a few seconds. "We- we kissed back there."

"We did." Blaine replied simply.

"I- you are gay, right?" Kurt asked worriedly. "Because this could get awkward really fast if you aren't." Blaine couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Yeah, I am."

There was more silence and both of them finished their coffees.

"I don't really know what you're supposed to do when you've accidentally kissed someone." Kurt admitted.

"Well," Blaine started slowly. "We could pursue a romantic relationship with each other, or we could be friends and I can help you with your bullying problems."

"I think I would rather just be friends. I'm not really interested in a relationship right now."

"Awesome," Blaine said, but there was a touch of disappointment in his tone. "Dinner is soon though, so you should probably get going." He produced a slip of paper from his pocket and scrawled something barely legible down before saying goodbye and heading off.

Kurt grabbed the slip on his way out and grinned. Blaine's phone number.

It hadn't been such a bad day after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I lied about the writing. Happy Fourth of July, by the way! To the American readers, anyways. What places are my readers from, anyways? I'm curious.**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_The Warblers okay truth or dare and Kurt's dared to kiss Nick Blaine gets jealous and upset and leaves. Kurt follows after him and asks what's wrong. Blaine ends up blurring out his feelings and they kiss_**

* * *

"Welcome to the last Warbler meeting of the year," Wes said sadly, weakly banging his gavel on the desk. "We've lost regionals, lost Pavarotti, and Kurt and Blaine still aren't together."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Because that's important to the club."

Wes just shrugged and the group sat in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"This is sad." murmured Jeff. Nick nodded sadly and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"We could play truth or dare like we did last year."

"Please don't agree to that." Blaine said quietly, his eyes clenched shut.

"Truth or dare it is!" Wes cried out, banging his gavel on the desk loudly. "Nick, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Exactly how far have you and Jeff gone?" Nick gulped.

"Uh, maybe dare inste-"

"I dare you to answer the question."

"Third base," Nick muttered. Jeff flushed next to him and stared at the ground. Wes just laughed. And fell of the desk. "David, truth or dare?"

"Dare." David said confidently.

"I dare you to give Wes a-"

"No sexual dares!" Blaine shouted, eyes still clenched shut. Kurt was beginning to wonder what had happened the year before.

"Buzzkill," Nick muttered. "I dare you to sing Push It, complete with awful dance moves." This time, it was Kurt's turn to flush. Luckily, nobody noticed.

Nobody noticed him videotaping David, either.

The game went on for a while before it made its way to Kurt.

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Trent asked eagerly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... kiss Nick."

Kurt shrugged, pretending he didn't care. He crossed the room and was leaning in to brush his lips against the other boy's when he heard someone running out of the room. Jerking up, he saw that Blaine had just run out of the room.

"I'm going after him. Sorry, Nick." Kurt rushed out after Blaine.

When Kurt finally found him, he was sitting in the small room they had sung Baby It's Cold Outside in.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"G'way."

Kurt ignored that and strode towards the couch. He sat down next to Blaine.

"What's wrong?"

"It's stupid." Blaine replied dismissively, staring at the empty fireplace.

"Well, it made you run out on Warblers practice. It can't be that stupid."

"God, I suck at this," Blaine breathed out, running a hand over his hair. "Seeing you sing Blackbird before, it- I don't know. You got into my head or- or something and then I sang that duet with you and I just- I just don't know how I feel, how I'm supposed to feel and-"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed.

"No! I have to finish!" protested the younger boy. Kurt rolled his eyes, but let him continue. "The duet was just to spend more time with you even though we were always together anyways and- and you move me, Kurt!"

And then, without any warning whatsoever, Blaine's lips were pressed up against Kurt's.

Kurt froze. Something in the back of his mind shouted "HEY! KISS HIM BACK!" and Kurt did.

"We should- we should go back to Warbler practice." Blaine murmured as they pulled apart.

"I think you need to practice your kissing instead." Kurt said seriously. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Blaine surged forward, capturing Kurt's lips for the second time, and most certainly not the last that day.

* * *

**If you guys could perhaps send in some more prompts, that'd be awesome. I really don't have many, and the more there are, the more likely I am to get writing done. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How was your Fourth of July? I hope you got more sleep than I did. The neighborhood idiots had way too many fireworks this year. But on the bright side, tomorrow should be a firework themed chapter! Today's is the first reunitation one, too! That's not a word, I know.**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_When Blaine went to buy the engagement ring and was talking to the woman about Kurt being his soulmate, Kurt was there and overhears_**

* * *

Kurt had just been walking around the mall when he saw Blaine. In a jewelery story. With Tina. Why was he with Tina? She'd better not be trying to get with Blaine again.

He crept into the store. Lucky for him, there wasn't a bell on the door, so he wouldn't be noticed.

Glancing around the store, Kurt came to the conclusion that this was a very simple but pronounced store. He ducked around a corner and stayed silent, trying to figure out what Blaine was saying.

"Is he your soulmate?" asked a female voice.

"Yes," Kurt could hear so much emotion in the single word.

But was it him Blaine was talking about?

Just then, they turned around the corner where Kurt was standing.

"Kurt?" Blaine turned as white as a sheet. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"I can't," Kurt said. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this him?" the woman asked.

"And who is this?"

"Shopping," Blaine said weakly. "This is Jam. Jan."

"Blaine, you don't wear or buy jewelery," Kurt reminded him. "Please tell me the truth.

Blaine sighed and gave Kurt a can-we-please-do-this-somewhere-else look.

"Come on," Kurt sighed, grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him outside and leading him all the way out to the parking lot.

"The last time we were in here was nice." Kurt found himself saying awkwardly. Blaine hummed in agreement, but stayed staring off into space.

There was an awkward stretch of silence, and then both tried to speak at the same time.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine-"

They both laughed.

"What were you doing at a jewelery store?" Kurt asked. He felt like he was back at Dalton, asking why Blaine had picked him to sing that duet with.

"I- I don't have a speech prepared this time," Blaine sighed. "Um. So. Kurt, do you- do you remember the ring I gave you?"

"Yes."

"I promised to always love you and I meant it, but you- you didn't seem to feel the same way." He took a deep breath. "And I thought I needed to make a grand gesture to- to get you back so I was going- going to propose." His voice was a whisper by the time he reached the end of the improvised speech.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "All you really had to do was ask." he said gently.

"Really?" Blaine was ultimately confused. "But Adam-"

"Is just a friend," Kurt said calmly. "I wanted so badly for there to be a spark with him that there couldn't be one. It was a rebound, and nothing happened."

"Would you be my boyfriend again then?" Blaine asked. His voice was quiet and anxious.

"Of course," Kurt grinned. Blaine sighed in relief, and hesitantly leaned in. Their lips met in a short, chaste kiss, full of love and understanding.

One kiss turned into two, two into three, and three into many. Each was more passionate and caring than the last.

It was a while before they left the backseat of the car.

* * *

**Is there any chance you guys could send in some more prompts? I understand that some of you apparently have the imagination of a rock, but it could be short, like if a word is pretty specific in itself- like soulmate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moving fucking sucks. Sorry about the swearing, but my family is moving half a mile away from our current house and downsizing to an apartment, so we're having a moving sale and I have barely any time to do anything. Not fun.**

**Prompt from Savvy: ****_Okay ummm maybe the Warblers light a firework in the shape of a heart with K & B inside it? Their initials? And then the next firework just says "kiss" and Kurt and Blaine look around, avoiding each other's eyes and blushing, and Wes and David (or some other Warblers, idk) are playing catch with a football or something and accidentally knock into Kurt or Blaine, so one falls on top of the other and they end up kissing and then they kiss every time a firework goes off? (sorry if this is unclear!)_**

* * *

"This is so illegal," Kurt muttered, watching his fellow Warblers set up the fireworks. "Why am I here?"

"Because you're in love with Blaine!" A passing Warbler sing-songed. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back against a tree.

Well, he thought it was a tree.

"Um. Hi?"

Apparently, it was Blaine.

Kurt flushed (not that anyone could see) and stood back up normally.

"Um. Sorry? I thought you were a tree."

"You thought I was a tree?" Blaine asked incredulously. "How do you even do that?"

Rather than answering, Kurt ran off and busied himself with picking at weeds.

It wasn't long before the fireworks were all set up, and Kurt and Blaine found themselves spread out on a picnic blanket together, the tree incident forgotten. Nick and Jeff were making out a good distance away from everyone, as usual. Wes and David were playing some form of a game with a football, and Thad seemed to be in charge of setting them all off.

"So, is tree my new nickname?" Blaine teased his friend.

"Not unless you've got one for me." Kurt found himself saying.

"Mon petit chou?" Blaine suggested.

"Really?" Kurt asked, amused. "You want to call me your little cabbage?"

Blaine flushed and refused to answer.

"All right, firework number one!" Thad shouted, igniting the one farthest to the right. It was blue and gold and shimmered brightly in the darkened sky.

"Ravenclaw colors." Blaine mused.

"That was blue and bronze," Kurt informed his friend. "And if you're suggesting you'd be in Ravenclaw, you're incorrect."

"You're the one who thought I was a tree."

The friends exchanged witty banter throughout the night.

Well, until the center fireworks went off.

"K&B" was encircled by a large heart. It shimmered pink and gold, with flecks of blue. Kurt dropped his head in to his hands and edged away from Blaine a bit.

When he glanced back up to see what his friends had lit off next, he was greeted by a firework that read "KISS". Kurt edged even further away.

It was just his luck that Wes crashed in to Kurt, rolling the younger boy over, close to being on top of Blaine.

Wes stood up and surveyed his crash site. He took a step forward and rolled Kurt just a touch further, right on top of Blaine.

"Wes," Kurt groaned. "That hurt."

"Um. Hi." Blaine managed from under his friend.

"Oh. Oh!" Kurt tried to roll back off, but Blaine's arms were wrapped around his waist.

"You know, the fireworks had a pretty good suggestion." Kurt hummed in agreement.

"That they did."

Their lips met, and there were quite literally fireworks- Thad had just set off some more.

"That was nice." Kurt grinned.

"That it was." Blaine replied before pressing his lips to Kurt's again.

"Are you going to kiss me every time a firework goes off?" Kurt teased.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but now that you've suggested it..."

* * *

**Shoutout to Lady Luna Riddle for being amazing and giving me fifty million prompts. Made my day. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to get this posted so late in the day! I had forgotten about it this morning because I was watching Supernatural. But it's here now, so enjoy!**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_Gay marriage is legal in Ohio. Wemma don't end up married on Valentines. During the reception, Kurt and Blaine get drunk and end up getting married instead_**

* * *

"I think," Kurt hiccuped. "We may have had too much to drink."

"I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness!" Blaine shouted. He was pulling at his hair, loosening it from the gel.

"Y'know what we should do, Blaine?" Kurt slurred, trying to lean on his friend, but instead hitting a wall. "We should go get marred. No. Married."

"That would be totally awesome!" Blaine agreed loudly. "I think the judge guy is still here s'mere."

"Is that him?" Kurt asked, squinting at someone a bit away from him.

"No, I think that's 'Cedes. He's over there." Blaine informed Kurt, gesturing wildly. "But we have to sobu- sober up. Or least fake it."

Kurt picked up a cup and sloshed it around, inspecting the liquid inside.

"I think this is water," he stopped and took a sip. "Yeah. 's water." He drained the cup and stood up straight in his best impression of soberity.

"Awesome," Blaine said, smoothing out his tangled, still mostly gelled hair. "Let's get married!"

They approached the judge, who was drinking a glass of wine in the corner, and looked pretty drunk himself.

"H'lo," Blaine introduced himself sloppily. "We'd like to be married."

"You'll have to go to the courthouse-" was all the judge got out before Kurt was dragging Blaine away.

"Ugh, my head." Kurt moaned. "Where am I anyways?" he wondered aloud. He glanced to the side and was greeted by a mass of curly hair and tanned skin. "Oh no. This is- not good. This is not good. Shit."

Kurt struggled to sit up, but the pounding headache was making it difficult and-

Oh.

He was naked.

What in the world had they done last night?

The last thing Kurt could remember was Emma running out and the reception happening anyways. He'd sung a duet with Blaine and slow-danced with him, and then they started drinking.

Why had they kept those fake IDs anyways?

Kurt raked a hand through his already messy hair, and felt cool metal touch his scalp.

"There is a ring on my finger." He said numbly.

"Wha? Wh- where 'm I?" Blaine mumbled, shielding his eyes from the light. He flopped over and saw Kurt. "Kurt? What'd- what'd we do?"

"I think- I think we got married." Blaine's eyes widened and his eyes went straight to his hand. Sure enough, there a ring sat, gleaming in the light.

"We even consummated it, didn't we?" He said, wincing as he shifted positions.

"Well, I don't usually sleep in the nude." Kurt said dryly.

Blaine just groaned and shoved his face into a pillow.

"I wanted to get back together, but not like this." he admitted, the confession muffled.

"Me too," Kurt said softly. "If it's any consolation, I think- I think I'm ready to forgive you now."

Blaine laughed in to the pillow.

"I'd ask you to be my boyfriend again, but apparently we're married, so that doesn't seem to be important."

"You're my husband," Kurt mused, testing the words out. "I love you." He said suddenly, turning to Blaine.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, pulling his face out of the pillow. "But I don't really think we should be married right now. In a few years, maybe."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But today we should probably just rest and get over these stupid hangovers."

They paid for another night at the hotel and called their parents and schools, both lying about what had happened and where they were.

"So," Kurt started. "Will we be getting divorced tomorrow?"

Blaine groaned.

"Can't we just stay married and keep it a secret? We can have a big ceremony when we're ready. The whole divorce process takes forever."

"You're right," Kurt admitted. "We're legally married, but I'd rather just call you my boyfriend right now." Blaine hummed in agreement and buried his face in Kurt's neck.

"Your dad is going to kill us when this all comes to light." he mumbled.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "But it'll be worth it. Besides," he grinned. "Then we'll really be husbands."

"Pinky promise?" Blaine asked childishly.

"Pinky promise." Kurt agreed, linking his pinky finger with Blaine's.


	10. Chapter 10

**I swear I'm trying to make the chapters longer! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! But I can only squeeze in an hour or so of writing each night. We're in the process of moving and it's been rather difficult for me. I barely talk to anyone lately, so that's hard too, because I thrive on conversation.**

**But enough about me! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_The classic Kurt calls or flies to see Blaine after the Come What May dream_**

* * *

Why were daydreams always so vivid?

And why was Blaine always in them?

Kurt was getting tired of this. There were tears streaming down his face and Blaine, stupid, cheating Blaine was sitting right there in his head, serenading him, and Kurt was singing right back.

This really needed to stop.

"Um- I have- I have to call my dad. I think he had a checkup recently." Kurt lied, leaping up from the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. Kurt shot her one of his famous bitch glares and headed to his room.

"Maybe he's pregnant." Kurt heard Santana saying in the other room. What was up with her and babies lately? It wasn't like her to talk about children all the time. Maybe she was upset about being apart from Brittany and Quinn.

Why was he thinking about this so much? He was supposed to be calling Blaine.

"You of all people should know that Kurt is a guy, Satan." Rachel snapped. Kurt shook his head, remembering the unfortunate incident. He'd stepped out of the shower and Santana was right there, snooping through their things. It had not been pleasant.

Kurt took a deep breath and picked his phone up off the bedside table. He didn't bother to scroll through his contacts, he just pressed the '2' button before he could chicken out.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, Blaine!" Kurt managed. "I kind of need to- to talk to you."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly. "Is this good or bad?"

"Good, I think. Um- we were watching Moulin Rouge and-" Kurt paused to take a deep breath. "We reached Come What May and- and" He couldn't escape the sob he let out.

"Kurt, are you okay? I know that was one of our favorite movies but I don't-"

"I still love you," Kurt choked out. "And I want so badly not to that I have to. God, that makes no sense." He raked a hand through his hair.

"Kurt-" Blaine started.

"No! I have to finish!" Kurt shouted. He could hear his friends murmuring in the other room. "I want- I think I want to get back together. Can you- can you maybe come out- no, we're snowed in. Um-"

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. "How about we start over? The next time I can make it to New York, we'll go out. On a date. And not the silly not-a-date coffee date kind we used to go on. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said through his sniffling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When Kurt headed back to the main section of the loft, he was greeted by a hug from Adam.

"I understand. Friends?" Kurt laughed and nodded.

"Friends. Now let's go finish Moulin Rouge so I can cry some more."

* * *

**I was reading over the first chapter again, and I realized something. They live in Ohio. How in the world did they get to the beach? I've decided they were on a road trip of some sort. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annnnd I'm an idiot. Posted yesterday's chapter here earlier. Oops. Here is the correct, Blangsty one!**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: _Kurt and Blaine never met & Blaine's new at McKinley during his senior year. Kurt's visiting from New York during the shooting and ends up comforting Blaine. Blaine talks about how he regrets never having a first kiss so Kurt kisses him_**

* * *

Every once and a while Kurt would come home and find Santana crying. She had a habit of watching sappy romance movies during her period.

It was never like this though. This was the kind of sobbing Kurt did when his mom died, the kind that happened when someone close to you was severely injured.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rushing to the couch to to comfort his friend.

"McKinley- there- there was a shooting," Santana sobbed. "There is a shooting and- and they could be dead." Kurt's eyes widened.

"There's a shooting going on at McKinley?"

Santana just nodded numbly and buried her face in Kurt's chest. He didn't even care that he was wearing a McQueen shirt, because tears had started to drip down his face too.

"Has Rachel heard?" he asked quietly. Santana shook her head and sobbed harder.

"God, Kurt. Mr. Schue, and Marley, and Finn, and god, Brittany is there and I just- I just-"

"Shh. It's gonna be okay." Kurt said soothingly.

Kurt wasn't usually a spontaneous person. There was the time he switched songs for his audition, but that was more of a rebellion against Rachel.

"We should go there."

"To- to Ohio?" Santana asked through her sobs. Kurt nodded seriously and whipped out his phone.

They booked the nearest flight, and fetched Rachel. It was just about three hours to do so, and Santana sobbed the whole time. Rachel sat quietly, masking her sadness, and Kurt sang softly to comfort them.

The all-clear bell went off just as they reached the school. Santana broke away from her friends and darted in to the crowd, searching through it for Brittany.

"Tina!" Kurt shouted. She was the first glee clubber he'd spotted, and it was quite a relief.

"They're still in there, all of them!" Tina sobbed. Kurt rushed over to her and tugged her inside, straight to the choir room.

"Blaine!" Tina screeched, throwing herself into the arms of a Cheerio uniform-clad boy. The boy pulled Tina close and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. Were they dating? Kurt had no idea.

Santana and Rachel had already made it inside. Rachel had flung herself on Finn, and Santana was making out with Brittany. Sam looked on sadly, but accepted that Brittany was no longer his.

"Kurt!" Tina laughed, waving a hand in front of his face. He jerked to attention.

"Yes?"

"This is Blaine." She informed him, gesturing towards the boy next to her. "He transferred here at the beginning of the year."

Kurt wasn't entirely sure why Tina was introducing Blaine to him, but he figured they weren't dating, from the longing way she was looking at him.

Well, and the way Blaine was not-so-discreetly checking him out.

"I'm Kurt," he introduced himself politely. "Are you okay?" Blaine seemed sad, in a way the others hadn't.

"Um- Tina, could you- could you maybe excuse us for a moment?" Tina nodded and stepped away to comfort Sugar.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, confused. He didn't know Blaine. Why would he be confessing things to him?

"I'm gay." Blaine said suddenly.

"Okay," Kurt said slowly. "I'm glad you're comfortable with your sexuality."

"No- I mean I know you're gay too and it's just-" Blaine bit his lip nervously. "And I've never actually met anyone gay before."

Kurt smiled softly and pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"I know how you feel. It was the same for me until I met Adam."

"I just- I didn't have anyone to talk to, nobody to say goodbyes too. My dad accepts me, but isn't exactly comfortable with it and my mom doesn't have a phone and my brother's always too busy and- and-" Blaine seemed to be at a loss for words. "And nobody to say 'I love you' too."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out.

"And I've never even been kissed and my life could've been gone forever."

Kurt wrapped Blaine in another hug.

"I know what you mean. I've only been kissed once before." He paused. "Well, unless you count girls."

Blaine seemed shocked.

"But you seem so- so perfect."

"Everyone is perfect in their own way, Blaine." Kurt said softly. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"Thanks," Blaine said through his sniffles. "I just hope I find someone as great as you some day."

They sat quietly for a moment, watching their friends converse and make amends with each other.

Blessed by a sudden burst of spontaneity, Kurt dug in his pockets and produced an old receipt and a pen. He scrawled his phone number down and pressed it into Blaine's hand.

"Here. If you ever need anything, just call."

"Could I maybe call if I wanted to ask you on a date?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"I did say anything." Kurt said, his eyes twinkling. Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Thank you." He whispered as he let the older boy go.

"For what?" Kurt asked. He didn't need to be thanked.

"For- for- oh, screw it." Blaine huffed. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"Well then, thank you too." Kurt laughed as they pulled apart. "I hope you enjoyed your first kiss."

"It was perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

**GUYS I'M SO PROUD OF THIS ONE IT'S LONGER THAN NORMAL**

**I mean, I did use a song. But I don't care it's longer I'm very proud!**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_During Wemma's wedding in 2x14, they actually do end up getting married. Kurt watches and realizes he still imagines marrying Blaine During their slow dance, Kurt whispers "I love you." in Blaine's ear_**

* * *

Kurt dabbed at the few tears still lingering by his eyes as he watched his former teachers dance together. Oh, how he wished he could have that. He'd been so, so close to having that with Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, where was he? Kurt had barely seen him the whole wedding.

Making out in the back of Blaine's Prius was not part of the wedding. That was friends helping each other relieve tension before a teary event.

Kurt glanced across the crowd and made eye contact with a pair of usually soft and sweet eyes, but that was not the case. These eyes were glaring furiously, and they obviously had a problem with him. He looked up and lo and behold, it was Tina.

Wait, what had Kurt done to Tina?

As the song finished, Rachel basically appeared on the stage and launched into Defying Gravity. Kurt took a moment to let old memories wash over him before he set off to find out what he'd done to Tina.

"Hey! Tina!"

"What do you want, Kurt?" Her voice was laced with so much venom that everyone at the wedding was liable to die at any moment.

"I just wanted to know what I did to offend you. We were great friends once, Tina."

"Yeah, well that was before you abandoned Blaine. Everyone feels lonely, Kurt. People cheat. That didn't mean you had to- to cast him off." Tina snarked, her voice wavering as she reached the end.

"Oh, Tina," Kurt said softly, realizing what had happened. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." She sniffled. "I'm the one that kissed my boyfriend's former best friend, not you."

Kurt pulled Tina into a quick hug before releasing her. He would've made it last, but she had just been crying and he was wearing a suit.

"You are beautiful, Tina. Don't ever change."

Unsurprisingly, Rachel had yet to leave the stage. She had, however, been joined by Finn.

"May I have this dance?" A sweet, caramel voice asked from behind Kurt. He whirled around and broke into a grin at the sight of Blaine.

"Yes. Yes you may." Kurt replied, letting the memories of Junior Prom flood his brain.

They danced the song together, slow and sweet, not at all like Dancing Queen had been. It was more like something Kurt had imagined for his own first dance.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Blaine was still the one in the daydream, as handsome and gelled up as ever.

"I missed you." Blaine said softly, so only Kurt could hear.

Without thinking it through, Kurt responded,

"I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine responded without hesitation. "Does this mean-"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "Yes, I want to be your boyfriend again." He was choked up, but just a little. He was still wearing a suit, after all.

And then Blaine's eyes lit up and wow, how had Kurt not noticed how incredibly sad his boyfriend had been before? No wonder Tina was on his case.

He just couldn't resist. Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a chaste kiss, the kind that had rarely been shared between them since Kurt graduated.

"All right, this next one is for my best friends, Kurt and Blaine." Tina announced from the stage. Her eyes shone bright and beautiful again, and Mike was staring up at her lovingly.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_

Kurt laughed at the song choice, but happily let Blaine twirl him around.

"You know," Kurt said flirtily as the night started to come to a close. "We've kind of made a tradition out of singing together on Valentine's Day." Blaine grinned ans dutifully dragged Kurt on stage for the last song of the night.

"This song," he announced. "Is for all of you lovers out there. And for those of you who haven't found love yet- be patient. It'll happen some day."

"And you know," Kurt chimed in. "There's no day but today."

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _  
_Six hundred minutes _  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _  
_Moments so dear _  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _  
_Six hundred minutes _  
_How do you measure-measure a year_

Rachel's eyes glimmered in recognition and she swiftly joined them on stage.

_In daylights- in sunsets _  
_In midnights- in cups of coffee_  
_In inches- in miles _  
_In laughter- in strife_

By that part of the song, all the glee girls and Sam had leapt on stage to join in.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _  
_Six hundred minutes _  
_How do you measure a year in the life_

_How about love _  
_How about love_  
_How about love_  
_Measure in love _  
_Seasons of love_  
_Seasons of love_

Mr. and Mrs. Schue were on the stage with them now, along with the other glee guys. Well, except Finn. He pondered what the song was as Mercedes belted out a solo bit.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _  
_Six hundred minutes _  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _  
_Journeys to plan_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _  
_Six hundred minutes _  
_How do you measure the life _  
_Of a woman or a man_

There was a loud 'oh!' as Finn realized what song it was and it was only a few seconds before he was on stage with everyone else, listening to Mike taking the male solo.

_In truth that she learns _  
_Or in times that he cried _  
_In bridges he burned _  
_Or the way that she dies_

The whole glee club was singing now, everyone reminiscing about old performances as they did.

_Its time now to sing out _  
_Though the story never ends _  
_Lets celebrate _  
_Remember a year in the life of friends_

This time last year, Blaine had "returned from the dead" and the club had just partied together, no restraints and no bullying.

_Remember the love _  
_Remember the love_  
_Remember the love_  
_Measure in love _  
_Seasons of love_  
_Seasons of love_

It could be the last time the whole club was together like this, but it didn't matter- what did was that they would always remember how much fun they had, the love they shared, and most importantly, to always open themselves up to joy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad news, guys. I'm going to have two whole days without any wifi whatsoever. I'll keep writing and then post extra chapters when I return. But I will still be here tomorrow! So if you have a prompt you'd really like to read before the gap, send it in and I'll see about getting it up for tomorrow!**

Trigger Warning: abusive language

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_What if Kurt & Finn had been shopping when Finn called him a fag& Blaine is in the store w/his Dalton friends when it happens. Burt is also there and gets mad at Finn & takes him to the car, leaving Kurt trying not to cry. Blaine goes over to comfort him_**

* * *

"Well then, Finn," Kurt spat. "What do you want in the bedroom?"

"You can't- you can't call it that, man! It's not 'the bedroom', that makes it sound like we're- we're together!"

"Yeah, well, guess what, 'man'? I've accepted that already."

"No! No, Kurt, you haven't!"

"Just tell me what you want and don't want in your bedroom, Finn!" Kurt was practically shouting now, and drawing the attention of a few other shoppers.

"Well first off, not this- this faggy blanket." Finn hurled the words at Kurt without thinking.

"What did you just call my son?" Burt demanded, appearing from around another shelf.

"No- no, I didn't mean it that way!" Finn defended. "I was talking to the blanket!"

"We both know that's a lie, Finn."

"It's okay, dad." Kurt said softly, ignoring the tears starting to well up.

"You're young and still assume the best in people, Kurt," Burt told his son kindly. "But when you've been around as long as I have, you start seein' the hate in people's hearts. Come on, Finn."

Kurt watched in silence as his dad dragged Finn out of the store and out to the car. He took a deep breath and tried to blink back the tears.

He'd trusted Finn. He thought his bullying days were finished now that they were in glee club together, but that apparently wasn't the case.

How had he even had a crush on him?

Kurt pulled the offending blanket out of the cart and tossed it back on the shelf.

After a quick examination of his items, Kurt found himself shoving every single item back on the shelves. He would just hire someone to build a wall in the middle of the basement and let Finn do whatever the hell he wanted with his half.

Kurt returned the cart and fled the building, running to a bench he'd seen outside the store.

He didn't make it though. On the way out, Kurt crashed into someone. Someone with way too much hair gel and- a school uniform? It was the weekend! Why would they be in uniform?

"Uh, sorry." he mumbled.

"It's fine," The boy said dismissively. Kurt vaguely wondered if he could sing, because damn, his voice was perfect. "Are you okay?"

"Uh- mostly?" Kurt said unsurely. "Just a fight with my dad's girlfriend's son."

"I'm Blaine." The boy introduced.

"Kurt," he lilted. "Sorry again for bumping into you." Kurt brushed away a tear that had escaped when he fell.

"It's fine, really," Blaine laughed. He seemed to examine Kurt for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'll buy you coffee."

Kurt flushed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn't used to being treated so politely by boys his age.

"Sure, why not?"

They walked to a coffee shop just down the street, making polite chit-chat as they did. By the time they reached the small shop, Kurt knew that Blaine's last name was Anderson, he was a freshman, and he was gay.

"I'll have a medium drip and he would like..." Blaine paused to look over Kurt before turning back to the counter. "A grande nonfat mocha."

"I'm impressed," Kurt said with a flush. "People don't easily guess my coffee order." Blaine just flashed him a grin and turned back to pay for their drinks.

After receiving their coffee, they sat at a table near the back.

"So," Blaine began. "What happened that had you running from the store?"

"My dad's girlfriend's son and I were to find room decorations," Kurt answered after a moment of hesitation. "We didn't agree on many of them, and he- he called them..." he simply trailed off, unsure of whether he should actually say the horrid word.

"Called them...?" Blaine prompted.

"Faggy." Kurt whispered.

Blaine flinched at the word, and Kurt immediately wished he hadn't said it.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Were you bullied?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered softly. "I transferred to a zero-tolerance school a couple months ago." He looked up and into Kurt's eyes and saw the same pain he had felt when he'd been bullied. "It's happening to you too, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded silently and brushed away a tear.

"It doesn't help that I don't have anyone to talk to. Nobody would understand." He sighed. "They can't even seem to understand why I'm gay if I've never even been kissed."

"I haven't been either, Kurt. It's okay."

"I just wish there was someone there when I needed them, someone who understood, someone who loved me."

"Can I show you something?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I guess." Kurt shrugged, finishing off his coffee.

Blaine left his half-finished coffee on the table and led Kurt out behind the shop.

There was a short pause, and Blaine looked incredibly nervous, successfully confusing Kurt if that's what he was going for.

"Please don't hate me," Blaine breathed out, confusing Kurt further.

"For what?" Kurt barely got the words out before Blaine's lips were pressed softly against his.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered as he broke away. "I know we've only just met but I just wanted you to know that you could be loved if you really wanted and-"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed. "You don't have to be sorry when all you did was make my day." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it before handing it to Blaine. "Could I maybe have your number?"

Obediently, Blaine added his number to Kurt's contact list and took a goofy picture to go with it.

When Blaine handed his phone back, Kurt sent him a quick text.

'And would you maybe be my boyfriend?'


	14. Chapter 14

**I love reviews and all, but if you could not just post ":cute" or something like that, it would be helpful. I don't enjoy one-word reviews, so please don't do that.**

**Prompt from AgleeKyPackersFan: ****_Can you maybe have Klaine do Seven Minutes in Heaven instead of Spin the Bottle in "Blame it on the Alcohol"?_**

* * *

"We should play a party game!" was Kurt's cue to wish he hadn't come to this party.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Rachel screeched. "Girls team and boys team!" With a roll of his eyes, Kurt stepped towards the other boys, but found himself pulled back.

"Noo, Kurtie, you're too unicorn for them!" Brittany slurred, her clothes only half on and revealing far more than Kurt had ever wanted to see.

Kurt let himself be dragged over with the girls and eyed up the group of boys. He really hoped that they didn't put him with Finn. That could not end well.

"Kuuuurt!" Santana sobbed, groping for Kurt's shoulder. "I can't watch Britty make out with guys."

"They'll be in the closet, hon," he soothed. "Besides, you love kissing people." Santana nodded shakily and wandered off.

"Kurt! Kurt! You're up first!" Rachel laughed, shoving him towards the closet.

"Aren't you supposed to blindfold me or something?" He asked nervously.

Brittany tossed her bra at him in response. Kurt was quite glad he was looking away, but still let Rachel fasten in around his head, despite the inordinate length of time it took her.

Another body was pushed into him, one shorter. Good. Not Finn, then.

The two boys were shoved in the closet, and the mysterious boy pressed a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"No talking!" Puck reminded them through the door.

Kurt wanted to rip off Brittany's stupid bra and find out who this other (obviously drunk) person was, but then lips were pressed against lips, and not in a manner Kurt would've liked.

Luckily, when the other boy realized Kurt wasn't responding, he pulled away in a silent apology before pressing a gentler kiss to his lips.

Kurt felt himself blush, and let his hands move to try and figure out who he was in there with.

He couldn't feel anything he would recognize in the light until he moved his hands up to curl in the other boy's hair. It was curly, but sort of sticky, like it had been gelled earlier.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the realization. Blaine. He was in a closet with Blaine.

Oh, how he would have laughed if they were not in this situation.

Deciding to make the most of it, Kurt re-attached his lips to Blaine's and let himself taste the alcohol. It wasn't pleasant, but he could taste something undeniably Blaine underneath, and he wanted more.

Before he could do anything more, Blaine was sucking lightly on his jaw and Kurt could not comprehend much more after that, just letting Blaine kiss the life out of him.

"Seven minutes are up!" Finn cried out, apparently the only one sober enough to tell time.

The two boys stumbled out of the closet. Kurt felt the bra being ripped off his face and sighed in relief. He looked over at the drunken boy next to him, and to his delight, it was Blaine.

Blaine, however, did not seem to realize they were out of the closet now, and mouthed lightly at Kurt's neck.

"Okay, Blaine, that's enough." Kurt said, pulling the younger boy off. "I think I'm gonna take him home now."

Nobody seemed to be listening, so Kurt grabbed his and Blaine's coats and headed out.

There was much they would have to discuss the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my god, I'm not dead! We were without wifi for longer than we though we would, and then I needed more time to rest because of Cory and all that mess.**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to Cory Monteith. We love and miss you.**

**Prompt from IndigoMystery97: ****_Basically Blaine has arrived at NYADA and is stil hopelessly in love with Kurt, desperate to win him back. He runs into Kurt early on but Kurt dismisses him, spending his time trying to avoid Blaine's advances as Blaine tries to make Kurt fall for him again (convinced he's lost Kurt's heart and is determined to win it back after their first run in.). Kurt meanwhile is avoiding Blaine's pursuits not because he doesn't love him but because he doesn't feel confident enough to let Blaine back in, his self-esteem having been really knocked and never really recovering (feeling he wasn't good enough, a terrible boyfriend who deserved it, etc.), and just doesn't believe Blaine actually wants him. He just thinks Blaine loves the believe Blaine actually wants him. He just thinks Blaine loves the IDEA of them together _**

_**Eventually Blaine notices another guy flirting with Kurt and snaps going over and proclaiming he's Kurt's boyfriend jealousy before dragging Kurt away and pleading with him desperately to actually be dragging Kurt away and pleading with him desperately to actually be his again. When Kurt refuses and tries to run off Blaine stops him trying to remind him of all the good times they shared together. Kurt is still reluctant so Blaine continues trying until Kurt accidentally blurts out his reasoning in a bid to escape. Instead, Blaine reassures him that he's been chasing Kurt because he loves him, sealing it with a kiss. Pulling back, he gives one final, desperate and emotional plea for Kurt to give him a second chance and Kurt relents and they kiss again.**_

* * *

Blaine had known NYADA was the place for him ever since Kurt had first mentioned it. When he though back on it, he wondered if they would still be together had they been in the same year.

That wasn't important now. The only thing that was was getting Kurt back.

And speak of the devil, there he was, right in front of a bulletin bored with some ginger guy.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed happily, jogging over towards him.

"Oh! Blaine!" Kurt seemed startled. Blaine wasn't sure why- they were still friends, weren't they? He had told Kurt about getting in. "I wasn't expecting to see you!"

"So this is the famous Blaine?" The ginger asked, amused. He had a British accent, but Blaine still didn't know much about him.

"Adam! Shush!" Kurt said hurriedly.

"Then you must be the famous Adam," Blaine bantered. "It's lovely to meet you."

"You as well," Adam replied politely. "Now if you'll excuse me..." he said, slipping between the two and heading through a door.

"You two still dating?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt answered immediately. "And I will not be telling you why."

"Okay," Blaine said with a shrug. "Would you maybe like to go out for coffee later?"

"No. I have work after class." Blaine was almost certain Kurt had at least a little time somewhere in there- what was up with him?

* * *

Blaine did his best to win Kurt back, he really did. He sent flowers every day, he left romantic voicemails, and he even tried sending letters.

Lucky for him, a phone call to Wes helped him form a plan.

"It's so good to see you again, Kurt!" Chandler enthused, pulling the older boy into a quick hug.

"Uh- yeah, you too!" Kurt said awkwardly. He glanced around, making sure Blaine was nowhere near. They weren't dating, but flirting with the guy that had almost broken them up once before probably wouldn't sit well with Blaine.

"You look great!" Kurt was starting to wonder if the boy had lost the ability to speak without exclaiming everything.

"You too," he said politely. "How have you been?"

They chatted politely and flirtily for a good few minutes before Blaine strutted in.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you're his boyfriend?" Chandler asked, confused. "Sorry. I'll just be going then."

"Wipe that pleased look off your face, you asshole." Kurt scolded. "And why are you wearing your Dalton uniform? This is NYADA, Blaine."

Blaine just smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, tugging him down a hallway and to a room that Kurt recognized as the school's senior commons.

"What?" Kurt was completely and utterly confused, because the Warblers were standing right there in front of him. And not the ones led by Sebastian and Hunter, but the Warblers that he had attended Dalton with. "Blaine, what is this?"

Instead of answering, Blaine nodded at the group of boys behind him and a song began.

_There was a time when we were down and out _  
_There was a place when we were starting over _  
_We let the bough break we let the heartache in_

Kurt was frozen still, his mouth wide open. Blaine was absolutely insane if he thought this was how he could win him back.

_Who's sorry now? _  
_There was a world when we were standing still _  
_And for a moment we were separated _  
_And then you found him, you let the stranger in_

Blaine had even gone to the trouble of changing pronouns, something he never did when performing, not even when he was serenading Jeremiah and why had Kurt thought about that when Blaine was trying to serenade him and no he should not be enjoying this.

_Who's sorry now_  
_who's sorry now? _

_What- what kind of fool_  
_tears it apart _

_Leaving me pain and sorrow _  
_Losin' you now _

_Wondering why_  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_

Kurt snapped his mouth shut as he realized it was still hanging open and he watched Blaine quietly and carefully, as if he was bound to attack any time.

_Was there a moment when I cut you down _  
_Played around _  
_What have I done _  
_only apologize for being as they say _  
_The last to know _  
_It has to show when someone is in your eyes_

Kurt could just tell Blaine was singing about Chandler, about Sebastian, about whatever fucking asshole he'd cheated on Kurt with before.

_What kind of fool tears it apart_

The song ended quietly and the former Warblers dispersed, wishing Blaine good luck and giving Kurt quick hugs on their way out.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"I-" was all Kurt got out before turning to run.

He barely made two feet before Blaine's hand was firmly on his shoulder, stopping him from moving.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Kurt said quietly. "You did everything just right."

"Then what's wrong? Kurt, please-"

"I'm not a good boyfriend, that's what's wrong!" Kurt shouted. "I wasn't spending time with you or- or answering your calls like I promised I would and then- and then-"

He couldn't say a word more. All he could do now was cry.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, wrapping the older boy in a hug. "It's not like that at all. I was the one being stu- Kurt, I actually cheated. You did nothing wrong."

"But you cheated," Kurt sobbed. "And I must have been an absolutely awful boyfriend if you would do that." Blaine bit his lip and looked down at his shoes.

"You can't have done anything wrong if I still love you." Blaine wasn't sure how much sense he'd just made, but hopefully it was enough for Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked, still unsure.

"Really'" Blaine confirmed. He ducked his head a pressed a soft and sweet kiss to Kurt's lips before he could chicken out.

"Okay," Kurt said after a quiet moment. "I believe you. And I forgive you."

Blaine absolutely lit up. Kurt couldn't think of a time he'd seen him happier.

"Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend again?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes. I will be your boyfriend again." Kurt answered. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, nor could he help the kiss he pressed to Blaine's lips.

* * *

**And can you guys maybe send in some new prompts? Nothing's inspiring me of what I've got right now. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is my new favorite chapter. It was so much fun to write.**

**Prompt from .3382: ****_what if kurt drops NYADA for vogue,com and blaine shows up with a bouquet of the yellow and red roses that is their signature type, and as blaine hands them to kurt he takes it to the desk slowly and then just blaine hands them to kurt he takes it to the desk slowly and then just attcks blaine with kisses and then later tells him that he wants to be with him too, and he couldn't take the break up any longer_**

* * *

"You're dropping NYADA?" Rachel shrieked. "Kurt, you cried for a whole day after you were rejected and then you were in and now you're just dropping it like you did Blaine?"

"I did not drop Blaine," Kurt hissed. "And I just wasn't enjoying NYADA, unlike you, miss Fanny Brice."

"Don't you dare bring my life into this, Kurt. This is about you and your irrat-"

"It's perfectly rational to want to pursue a fashion career, Rachel." Kurt snapped. "I am this close to being promoted at Vogue and I actually enjoy working there."

He could hear Rachel muttering about how he "only worked there for free clothing", but he ignored her in favor of sending Blaine a text.

_'How's the apartment hunt going?'_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_'Okay. Tina and I are currently in this tiny thing that seems to be missing half a toilet.'_

_'What?'_

_'It's a lid and the back. No seat.'_

_'Charming. I'd love to invite you guys to stay here but I don't think there's room, especially with my ever-expanding closet.'_

_'I'll live in your closet.'_

_'That would be counterproductive, Blaine.'_

"What are you laughing at?" Rachel asked irritably, curled up under a blanket on the couch.

"Blaine and the awful apartment he's checking out."

_'I guess it kind of would. Anything new with you?'_

_'I'm dropping NYADA.'_

Just as Kurt expected, his phone rang. Well, technically it sang.

"Your ringtone is Don't Stop Me Now?" Rachel asked incredulously.

Kurt did not reward her with an answer, but he did answer his phone.

"What do you mean you're dropping NYADA?"

"What does it sound like I mean? I'm pursuing a career with Vogue instead."

"But then who will I walk to all their classes?" Kurt could hear Blaine pouting and putting on his signature puppy dog face, even though he knew it didn't work over the phone.

"Tina." Kurt said dryly.

"She's going to Tisch." Blaine reminded him.

"Oh. Right. Well, this has been an informative phone call." Kurt said awkwardly.

"I don't have a problem with you not being at NYADA, I swear," Blaine said hurriedly. "I was just surprised."

"It's fine," Kurt assured him. "I'll probably take an extension class or two later though."

"I love you." Blaine said suddenly. Kurt felt like he was back at the Lima Bean again, fresh out of New York for the first time, and still in a brand new relationship, suddenly hearing the words he'd ached for after weeks of thinking his love was unrequited.

"I love you too." He rushed out before hanging up.

"I thought you guys were still broken up." Rachel mused.

"Oh, we are," Kurt said. "For how much longer I don't know."

After a couple more days, Blaine and Tina found an apartment. It was small, but unlike the loft the others lived in, it actually had rooms.

And before you ask, yes, the toilet was completely there.

They hadn't brought too much with them to New York, and opted to just sleep on cots for a while. However, they had brought their laptops and were spending far too much time on them. Tina had introduced Blaine to tumblr and he had joined two new fandoms in the course of a day.

Blaine opted to tell Kurt he was just busy unpacking instead of saying he had become obsessed with Doctor Who.

After a week in their new apartment had passed and Blaine felt like he could call it home, he decided it was time to get Kurt back- without proposing because he now knew that Burt owned a shotgun and he didn't want to take any chances there.

He discussed the matter with Tina, who suggested instead of making an 'I Love Kurt Hummel' tumblr, Blaine simply give Kurt flowers and ask him out.

(Blaine actually did make the tumblr- just in case the flowers failed.)

* * *

Kurt didn't get very many visitors while he was working. He mostly answered calls anyways, so there wasn't much time too visit, but he did have a half-hour break and an hour for lunch.

That didn't mean he wasn't expecting anyone though.

Okay, he'd been expecting Isabelle and not Blaine, but his non-existent psychic abilities were half right so that was good.

"I brought you flowers," Blaine said shyly, holding out the red and yellow roses. "It took a while to figure out when your break was though because Rachel was being-"

He was cut off by the soft pressure of Kurt's lips against his.

"I am so confused right now." Blaine said as they pulled apart.

"I have been waiting for you to make a move since my dad's cancer went into remission, you goof." Kurt laughed. "So whatever you came to ask, the answer is yes."

"Oh, good, because I came to ask if you'd get me a date with Rachel." Blaine joked. Kurt just laughed again and pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I'd really like to continue this but I have work to be done if I want to get promoted so you have to-"

"No he doesn't!" Isabelle said cheerfully, popping into the room. "You can have the rest of the day off!"

"Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing over for a quick hug.

After he thanked Isabelle about fifty times, he turned to Blaine and promptly dragged him out the door.

"Why don't we go do some... reacquainting?" He was practically growling.

"As long as it's at your apartment because I don't have a bed."

* * *

**I may have created the tumblrs Blaine made in this story. And they may also be expanding into a full-blown roleplay.**

**(they're nightbird-blaine-anderson and i-love-kurthummel and the password for i-love-kurthummel is "plan b")**

**And please please ****_please_**** prompt more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This story might not go on for much longer. I haven't been receiving any prompts lately and I'm finding myself unable to fill the ones I've been given a while ago. Sorry guys.**

**prompt from me, MoonshoesPotter13: ****_Blaine gets loses his contacts and refuses to let Kurt see him in glasses. Or even let him know they exist._**

* * *

When Blaine hit the edge of Jeff's desk as he walked into class, Kurt didn't think much of it.

When Blaine dropped his fork and hit his head on the lunch table, Kurt was starting to think Blaine was clumsier than he let on.

When Blaine ran into Kurt, Kurt decided there was definitely something wrong.

"Oh- I- damn." Blaine was even clumsy with his words today. "I'm sorry."

"Blaine, you have been injuring yourself all day. What's wrong?"

"I'm just having a clumsy day, that's all."

"Blaine, for someone who's a great actor, you suck at lying." Kurt informed him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine chose to ignore Kurt and stumbled off to his room, tripping on a stair and running into Wes as he did so.

Kurt gave him a few minutes before following.

When Kurt reached Blaine's room, a small paper sign with "Please Knock" scrawled messily across it was taped to the door.

Even more curious as to what was up with Blaine, Kurt did as the sign asked a knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Blaine's voice.

"Kurt."

"G'way."

Kurt was getting seriously irritated. Blaine never pushed Kurt away. Or anyone, really.

Luckily, Blaine hadn't locked his door and-

Oh.

Okay.

Blaine wore glasses.

"I said go away!" Blaine yelped, frantically tearing his glasses off.

Kurt smiled softly. No wonder Blaine had been running into things all day.

He took a step forward and picked Blaine's glasses up. They were simple black frames, nothing to be ashamed of.

Kurt twirled them around in his hands for a moment before turning to face Blaine.

"They're just glasses, Blaine," he said gently. "You don't have to be afraid to wear them."

His next move was a little bolder than he thought it would be.

Kurt unfolded the glasses and slid them onto Blaine, who's eyes closed at the feel of the cool metal on his skin.

When he opened them again, Kurt was only a few inches away.

God, he wanted to kiss him.

"What?" Kurt asked, startled.

Oops.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Blaine sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly. "Yeah, you did."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Kurt spoke again.

"You can, you know," he glanced up at Blaine. "Kiss me, I mean."

"I- really?" Blaine was pretty sure this was a dream.

"Really."

Kurt honestly hadn't been expecting Blaine to kiss him, even after he'd just said he wanted to, but there were the younger boy's lips, just as soft and sweet as Kurt had imagined.

"Could we maybe be- be together now?" Blaine asked shyly as they pulled apart.

"That sounds good," Kurt smiled. "And just so you know," he said, moving to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Your glasses are pretty hot."

They skipped Warbler practice that day.

Wes was not happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt from AGleekyPackersFan:****_ You should have Klaine kiss when Blaine finds the notebook with Kurt's drawing in "Silly Love Songs"_**

* * *

"Hey, whatcha doing?" were not the three words Kurt longed to hear from Blaine at the moment, but they were enough to snap him away from his doodling.

"Nothin'," he replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Daydreamin', plotting weekend outfits."

"Well, come on," Blaine smiled. "You're gonna want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warblers council."

"Sounds serious." Kurt said, standing up and pulling his bag over his shoulder, the small book he'd been doodling in forgotten.

"Let's hope not," Blaine said nervously. "I'm just gonna go tell some of the other Warblers."

"Oh," Kurt seemed a bit dismayed that Blaine wouldn't be heading to the choir room with him. "Okay."

Blaine had found the usual Warbler hangouts empty before he realized he could've just texted them.

He took the long way to the choir room then, planning out what to say and what to actually sing as he walked. When he reached the spot where Kurt had been earlier, he spotted a small book sitting there. Kurt must have forgotten it.

Blaine reached out to pick it up and turned it over in his hands. It didn't really seem like a good book for sketching outfits in, and he wasn't entirely sure what Kurt would be daydreaming about and what he meant by that.

Kurt wouldn't kill him if he just looked at one page, would he?

Blaine hoped not.

He took a deep breath and flipped it open to a page near the middle.

Blaine felt like he'd been hit in the face by Wes' gavel.

Right in the center of the page was a red heart with "Kurt + Blaine" printed neatly in it.

That was not what he'd been expecting.

* * *

Blaine seemed happier when he arrived in the choir room a few minutes later, and he was singing under his breath. Which wasn't that unusual, really, but it wasn't Katy Perry for once.

"You had a favor to ask?" Wes seemed amused.

"Yes!" Blaine agreed cheerfully. "I was going to propose an off-campus performance-"

"WHAT?" David was outraged. "We haven't performed off campus since-"

"Lucky Lindy, I know, David. That, however, is an argument for another day. Instead I would like to bring back performance seven."

Kurt glanced around the room, trying to figure out the code he was obviously missing here.

"The one we performed for Thad's girlfriend's birthday." Blaine clarified.

Kurt still had no idea what he was talking about.

"And why do you wish to bring back that particular performance? If my memory serves me correctly, you received a cupcake to the face afterwards."

Blaine moved to whisper in Wes' ear, as if this was something he didn't want someone in the room to hear.

"Oh, yes!" Wes grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Kurt, could you leave the room for just a minute?"

Bewildered, Kurt stood and exited the room, taking a place next to the door.

There he waited for a few minutes, the words spoken in the choir room hushed and barely hearable, and not in a way Kurt could make out the words.

"Kurt, you can come in now!" Thad called out.

Kurt pushed the door open cautiously- was he going to be the one getting a cupcake to the face this time?

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _  
_I don't have much money but boy if I did _  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Oh. Maybe not.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no _  
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show _  
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _  
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

The performance seemed a bit off, as if Blaine hadn't been the one who sang it before. Kurt wasn't sure why that was the first thing he though of, for god's sake, he was being serenaded.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _  
_I hope you don't mind _  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Kurt realized his mouth was kind of wide open in shock, and snapped it shut.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _  
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song _  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

He could feel the blush creeping up the back of his necks, coloring his cheeks in an adorable fashion.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do _  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Blaine took a step forward, and Kurt's blush darkened further, especially once Blaine cupped his cheek softly.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _  
_I hope you don't mind _  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Kurt wanted so badly to close the distance between him and Blaine, but he also wanted to hear the rest of the song, even though he knew it by heart already.

_I hope you don't mind _  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

And then Blaine was the one closing the distance, pressing his lips gently against Kurt's, who immediately responded.

They didn't separate until the need for oxygen became prevalent.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't even realize you liked me until now." Blaine murmured.

"You goof," Kurt laughed. "I've waited this long, why would I reject you?"

"Would you be my boyfriend then?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I hope you don't mind me saying yes," Kurt teased.

A small smattering of applause startled them. They'd completely forgotten about the Warblers.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, why don't we take a celebratory trip to Breadstix?" Wes said happily.

"Why are you celebrating?" Kurt asked.

"Because now we don't have to listen to you pine." Jeff said gleefully. "It was not fun."

Kurt flushed. Blaine laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Please please please can you guys send in prompts? I'm going to be doing some volunteer work next week and will be bringing along my notebook so I can work on them. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sooo... hi. It's been over a couple months because I was struggling with my move and then my best friend and beta had some personal problems and she was forced to get off of tumblr and now we have little conversation. Then school started up and made things harder, but Glee cheered me up, so here are some of the last couple things I've written pertaining to the story.**

**I will be accepting s5 prompts if you want one where they *spoiler* haven't gotten back together and engaged yet.**

**Prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: ****_When ND and Warblers tie at Sectionals, Blaine tries to kiss Kurt's cheek but Kurt ends up turning his head and they kiss_**

* * *

"It's a tie!" exclaimed the judge. Blaine's eyes lit up. No, they hadn't won, but they did tie, which meant they were going to Regionals, one step further than they'd managed last year. Damned Vocal Adrenaline.

He quickly congratulated the New Directions before turning back to the Warblers to be engulfed in a hug from David that quickly expanded into a group hug.

Was it weird to kiss your best friend? Blaine wondered. Not like full on the lips, but just on the cheek. He'd seen Nick and Jeff do it before, but they were dating now. Was that how they'd gotten together?

Blaine probably shouldn't be dwelling on this- Kurt needed a friend, that was all, right?

Coming to a decision as the group split apart, Blaine leaned closer in to Kurt, whose head turned around at the last second, and WHAM! Their lips connected.

The two boys were too shocked to separate at first, but it only lasted a few seconds, but they were the kind that felt like forever.

"Oh god, Blaine, I am so sorry!" Kurt squeaked out, his arms flailing wildly.

"You don't have to apologize," Blaine said.

"But it was your first kiss," Kurt stressed. "And that's supposed to be perfect, not... stolen."

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine soothed. "That wasn't a stolen kiss."

At this Kurt scoffed. "If you didn't want it, it qualifies as stolen."

Blaine flushed and looked down at the floor.

"Oh," Kurt said softly, his own face heating up. "You meant for that to happen?"

"Well, no," Blaine said uncertainly. "I only meant to kiss you on the cheek, but, um, that- that was okay too."

"Hey, lovebirds, it's time to go!" Shouted a Warbler. Both boys flushed, but headed towards the bus.

"We'll talk when we get back?" Kurt said timidly.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

It was a good forty-five minutes before they made it back to Dalton, and then another ten before they reached their room- Wes and David had started an impromptu game of Sardines that they accidentally got involved in.

"So," Kurt began, taking a seat on his bed. "We kissed."

"Yeah. We did."

"Where exactly do we go from here?"

"Well," Blaine started. "I did kind of admitted having a crush on you."

"You did," Kurt agreed. "And, um, i- I do kind of like you back."

They exchanged shy smiles and sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"This is all kind of new to me," Blaine admitted. "But, um, Kurt, would you be my boyfriend?"

In that moment, Blaine could swear Kurt's eyes shone brighter than the twin suns of Gallifrey.

"On one condition," Kurt said with a grin, but Blaine could tell it was a yes no matter what.

"And what might that be?"

"We get to cuddle and watch RENT."

"That's a good condition. I can agree to that."

"Good," Kurt said decidedly. "'Cause that means I can do this." He walked across the room and pressed a shy kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Good," Blaine parroted. "'Cause I could totally go for some more of that."


End file.
